Arti Singh
|hometown = Lucknow, India |occupation = Actress. |knownfor = Acting in Parichay — Nayee Zindagi Kay Sapno Ka. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 |Year = 2019 |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 6) |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |Currently = Currently Nominated |Currently1 = |Place = |Days = |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = artisingh5 }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 13. She is the niece of Govinda, sister of Krushna Abhishek & cousin of Ragini Khanna. She is known for her roles in Maayka & Parichay — Nayee Zindagi Kay Sapno Ka. Biography Aarti was born on 5 April 1985 in Lucknow, India. Her mother died after her birth. She was raised by her mother's friend as her father moved to Mumbai with her brother Krushna Abhishek. Career She started her career with acting in Zee TV's Maayka. She played the role of Seema in Parichay and appeared in other shows like Ghar Aii Hamari Pyaare Bahu, Uttaran, Sasural Simar Ka. In 2015 she participated in Dance Ki Takkar 3. Later she played Amba in Waaris. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 13) Nominations History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 2 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 3 | | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 3 | – | Siddharth Dey | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Paras Chhabra Siddharth Dey | – | rowspan=2 |- | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | |- | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | Asim Riaz (to save) | | }} |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 8 | Shefali Jariwala Shehnaaz Gill | Shefali Jariwala | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 8 | | Khesari Lal Yadav | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Paras Chhabra | Mahira Sharma Paras Chhabra Shehnaz Gill | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | – | Siddharth Shukla | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | – | Shefali Jariwala | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 11 | Farid Ullah Shehnaaz Gill | Shefali Bagga | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | Arhaan Khan Shefali Bagga | Arhaan Khan Asim Riaz Shefali Bagga Shehnaaz Gill | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 14 | Madhurima Tuli Shefali Bagga | Madhurima Tuli | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 14 | – | Shefali Bagga | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 16 | | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 17 | Siddharth Shukla | Siddharth Shukla | |} Trivia References Category:1985 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actresses Category:Bigg Boss Hindi